


旷工

by Realdian



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: ABO, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, slash第二人称, 就是想睡爹了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: 你突然觉得自己有点可怜，明明Duff在台上蹭到你这边比较多，有事没事就过来靠个肩膀啦，偶尔还借蹭琴把脑袋伸过来打个啵啊啥的，明明应该是比较喜欢你。
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash, Steven Adler/Duff McKagan, Steven Adler/Duff McKagan/Slash | Saul Hudson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	旷工

**Author's Note:**

> -ABO，A傻Asls B达，剧情大家可以意会一下，懂的都懂（被暴打  
> -第二人称Slash 可以随便代因为sls真的很好代入（？

你在等Duff来接你去排练，在Axl还像个混蛋一样啥事不管，Izzy还窝在老家痛苦挣扎，你和Steven则整天嗨得像下一秒就要去和火星女王联姻的时候，Duff居然奇迹般地还算靠谱，虽然坐一个酒鬼开的车向来不安全，可你从没想过那么多。Duff一般是先去Steven家，把那小子从浴室里拖出来，把他手臂上的血擦干净，把他拖上车摁在后座上，然后一脚油门轰到你家门口，在你还需要来上一口的时候在闷得要杀人的车里等着，继续灌伏特加，继续把Steven摁在后座上不让他跳车跑到灌木丛里去。今天没那么热，你也没啥心情整货给自己，你已经被毒贩们敬而远之了，他们做生意时甚至不会进你家门。你躺在客厅地上，地毯皱成灰黑的一小团堆在墙角，可能下次派对就会被拿来烧掉（今天晚上？），蛇卧在你的肚皮上，你猜你自己的体温也很低了，不然它怎么会愿意贴着你的皮肤，你伸手扯上它的尾巴尖，它嘶了一声就滑走了，腹部贴着你的肚子痒痒的。  
Duff还没在门口摁破喇叭，即使是生物钟错乱的你也觉得不对头，昨天排练结束的时候你们还说定了今天也要来——真就像上班一样，妈的，连吉他上的裂缝都变得乏味了，无聊，你已经很久没有自己一个人白天到街上去溜达了，一是看起来确实不像好人，二是你的偷窃癖还没戒干净，太容易惹麻烦，但今天没太阳，Steven就和你住一条街上，有时候都能直接听到Duff吼他的声音，你决定爬起来出门去看一眼到底咋了。倒也不是说想去排练，人都不齐还排个屁，你们就是自己随便玩下乐器，然后写一些可能永远不会完善的歌，不知道谁带进去的麻和药总能把一切事情搞砸——或者说搞得无比完美，你们都在屋子里漂浮着，走了以后保洁人员进去都被熏得眼睛疼。  
你往Steven家的方向走了三分钟才想起来自己好像忘记关门了，蛇可能会跑出去，但是你懒得回头去看到底关了没，就继续往前走，你生活中的一切都在迅速逃离你，你想可能宝贝蛇也不例外。Duff的车停在路边，好像还插着钥匙，他也不怕被人开走了，你这么想着，开车门把钥匙拔下来往后座一扔，好了，这下谁也别想再找到那枚钥匙了，Steven没关门，里面流淌出来那种刺鼻的气味，你闻到就脑仁疼，仅剩的一点活动脑细胞告诉你这是Alpha的信息素味道，另一个Alpha，而且是个从小和你一起滚大的Alpha，你推门进去，看一眼情况就转身把门锁上。要死，头发稍微挡了一点你的视野，但还是能看到俩金毛滚在沙发上，那张沙发很眼熟，像你们拍过宣传照的一套皮沙发，Steven上哪儿搞来的？  
说到Steven，这家伙完全不收敛信息素，直直在空气里炸开来，逼得你贴着墙站着， Duff是Beta，Beta闻不出来信息素，也就没闻出来Steven在发情期边缘错误地给自己扎了不该扎的一针，针管里不是抑制剂而是speedball，可能贝斯手一敲开门就被小狗拎着领子扯进去了，没搞清楚情况就被啃了脸，你可以拿那些你们一起睡过的果来证明Steven做爱毫无章法，黏人到容易厌烦的地步，而且特别喜欢亲吻。Duff发出那种可以录进火箭皇后里的呻吟，你看到他的手指插在Steven乱蓬蓬的头发里用力扯着，Steven还在坚持不懈地啃他的脖子和锁骨，然后扯掉他的衣服。你只有一点没看明白，Duff完全可以给他一拳然后走掉，把这小疯子锁在家里自己和自己玩，或者给他一拳然后打上一支抑制剂，事情就解决了，Beta不会被信息素压制，也不会在遇到同为男性的Alpha时身体自动做好准备，可是Duff现在看起来完全准备好了，他们扔了一支润滑在茶几上，Duff自己伸手下去扩张，同时还要和蹭上来的Steven接吻，搜刮对方口腔里剩余的那点酒味，之前确实听Izzy说过Duff喝醉了会给他舔鸡巴，但你当这是个酒桌上的玩笑呢，你没想到那个天天见面的队友居然会这样躺在另一个队友下面，眯着眼睛叫他的名字，Duff可以帮你们解决发情期，这件事情你从没想过，毕竟你们乐队充斥着一群傻逼Alpha，动不动就吵架，你想到Duff甚至可以给你们每个人都爽爽，就不受控制地硬了起来，他会愿意的，他现在就扭得像个婊子，两条腿太长没地方放就摆到茶几和沙发靠背上，让Steven卡在他双腿中间。或许可以像以前一样？你们都是懂得分享的人，尤其是Steven，他是那种只要找到一包奇多也要分给兄弟们吃的人，你试着走过去，走进小狗信息素的范围内，他立刻抬头看你，仿佛是才发现你在那儿一样，对你呲牙咧嘴，吼了几个听不清楚的词，这家伙完全昏头了，情热和血液里的海洛因搅和在一起，他继承Alpha的糟粕传统把Duff当成他的所有物，正试图把入侵的另一个Alpha赶出去，你突然庆幸今天出门前没磕药，不然现在可能就是冲上去和Steven打一架，你俩十年前就打够架了，不想再花力气在这上面，你沿着他的领地边缘走，最后坐到了餐桌边上，把自己的信息素收好，照理说Alpha之间的斗争很容易在这种时候被挑起来，但是你好困好累实在是懒得干这事，就只是坐在那，拉开裤链给自己撸，你突然觉得自己有点可怜，明明Duff在台上蹭到你这边比较多，有事没事就过来靠个肩膀啦，偶尔还借蹭琴把脑袋伸过来打个啵啊啥的，明明应该是比较喜欢你，他现在却自己把腰抬起来去迎合鼓手，在对方真就像小狗一样啃他肩膀并逐渐后移到脖颈的时候抚摸他的后背安抚他，让他不要那么急那么快，是他们搞节奏的自己有自己的语言体系吗？Duff的手在Steven背上滑来滑去，好像点到哪里Steven都能懂他的意思。  
Duff的腿已经圈上Steven的腰了，他们俩都好像当你不存在，完全没压声音，Duff嗓子里出来的声响像街边上的饿猫，Steven把他的肩膀啃咬到流血，你想Duff肯定痛的要死，再说Beta的身体本就不适合和Alpha结合，但他就只是在Steven背上抓出痕迹来，声音听起来还是爽，妈的，Duff McKagan原来是个喜欢疼的婊子，算是被兄弟给强奸了还喊得这么欢，你后悔自己怎么没早发现，怎么没在那些你们跑出去喝到烂醉的日子里发现，噢，不过喝到烂醉也硬不起来，你这样一边胡思乱想一边盯着地板撸管，真的很怪，但是盯着你的兄弟们，盯着你们的鼓手和贝斯手在皮沙发上做爱更怪，沙发上沾着乱七八糟的液体，还有些血，盈成小小的一滩，可能最好直接扔掉。但你实在是忍不住，你是那种一直对自己的欲望低头的人，不然又怎么会到今天这种境地？你悄悄抬头瞟一眼，并决定就看一眼，你的高潮正在逐渐累积。  
你就看了一眼，真的，但是你发现Duff在盯着你，他越过Steven的肩膀盯着你，和你四目相接，然后吐了吐舌头，原来Steven真是只他养的小狗，很听他的，而你呢，你也想伏在地上慢慢爬过去，像你的蛇爬过肚皮一样凑到他们边上去，就为了让Duff给你点奖赏，但是你还不敢闯进Steven的领地，他还在盯着，眯着眼睛被Steven撞得一晃一晃的，一直盯着，他就是要看着你射出来，你突然有那种被控制的快乐，这强烈违背了你的Alpha天性，但是这种快乐让你射出来了，让你喉咙里滚出一些破碎的语句。Steven听见了，他还没到高潮，但是他决定向你炫耀这件所有物。你看着他再弯下一点腰，把Duff抱起来，Duff就也很配合地手臂环着他的脖子，腿环着他的腰，脑袋埋在他颈窝里，俩人的金头发混在一起谁也分不清谁了。  
Steven比Duff矮不少，不过Duff骨架不大人也瘦，很快就被Steven抱到餐桌旁，翻了个个摁在桌子上继续操，手抓在他肩膀上，Duff的肩膀在他那个身高范围里面算窄的，现在更是被激得缩起来，蝴蝶骨挺到外面，你猜Steven给你许可了，可以摸一摸，你就伸出手去摸他那两块骨头，然后摸到肩膀上的牙印，Duff在这期间一直抬头看着你，挤出一点他常带着的笑容，你觉得那笑容在这里看起来特别蠢，所以你想要破坏它，你伸了两只手指到他嘴里，把那个笑容撑破碎了，消失了，他舔你的手指，向前吞到指根，你这才想起来你手上还沾着自己的精液，Steven在这时候俯下身来，去咬Duff脖子后面那个并不存在的腺体，你的手指被Duff咬得很痛，可能出血了，但是你又喜欢上了这种感觉，该死。

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道写得乱乱怪怪的 但我爽到了捏


End file.
